Seven Things
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: There are seven things Kitty hates about Lance. Song-fic for Lancitty! Seven Things by Miley Cyrus. Each chapter continues with another verse/chorus. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Things**

**I wanted to do a Lancitty fic, but i was all out of inspiration. And so I put on my ipod to see if I could come up with something... and I found the song 'Seven Things' by Miley Cyrus. And it's so perfect for Lance and Kitty's relationship. ****Plus I've wanted to do a songfic for a while...**

**Originally this wasn't going to be in chapters, but it works better like that. Every chapter is either the chorus or a verse. **

**In case you can't figure it out - Bold is either Authors Note or the lyrics. The authors notes are the parts that don't make any sense in the story.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men Evolution or the song '****Seven Things'. **

* * *

><p><strong>One, two, three, four…<strong>

Kitty knocked carefully on the door of the brotherhood house.

"Yes?" Wanda opened it. She blinked when she saw who it was. "You want Lance, right?"

"Right." Kitty nodded.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Wanda glanced up the stairs. "Lance! Kitty's here!" She yelled.

"One sec!" Lance shouted back.

A moment later Kitty saw her boyfriend come down the stairs. He stopped at the door. "Uh, hi Kitty." Lance smiled.

"Hi Lance." Kitty smiled at him.

"I'll go then." Wanda rolled her eyes and left.

Lance stepped out into the port. "What is it?"

"I just… I don't know. I just wanted to see you." Kitty sighed. "That sounds stupid, right?"

"Not really." Lance smiled. "Sometimes I just want to see you too." He held her close. Kitty kissed him, and then pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Lance sounded worried.

Kitty looked away.

"Pretty Kitty, what is it?"

"It's just… **I ****probably ****shouldn****'****t ****say ****this, ****but ****at ****times ****I ****get ****so ****scared**." Kitty looked at her feet. "**When ****I ****think ****about ****the ****previous ****relationship ****we ****shared.**"

"Kitty, I know that was a little hard but…" Lance rubbed his hair. "But we'll make this one work, I promise."

Kitty stood backwards until the rain began to fall on her. Lance followed her and held her in his arms. "I know, it's just so…"

Lance took her hand. "Things are going to be different."

"You keep saying that, I keep saying that, but… **it ****was ****awesome ****but ****we ****lost ****it, ****it****'****s ****not ****possible ****for ****me ****not ****to ****care.**" Kitty sighed.

Lance looked at his feet. "I care about that too. Those months we were apart… well, I hated those."

"Me too." Kitty said with passion. "But… **now ****we****'****re ****standing ****in ****the ****rain, ****and ****nothing****'****s ****ever ****gonna ****be ****the ****same ****until ****you ****hear, ****my ****dear**."

"Hear what?" Lance took her by the hand and spun her in a circle.

Kitty laughed in pure delight, stretching herself out to catch the raindrops. She let go and twirled herself around.

"Hear what?" Lance repeated. His voice was light, but the question wasn't.

"Hear the rain. Hear the problems we're going to have." Kitty explained.

"And that has to do with rain because…?"

"La-ance." Kitty lightly hit him on the shoulder. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Look, I know there are going to be problems for as long as the X-Men and the Brotherhood have this rivalry thing going on. But we'll make it work, Pretty Kitty." Lance cupped her face in his hands. "I promise you that we'll make it work."

Kitty looked him in the eye. "Yes. We will." She said.

Then her boyfriend pulled her into a tight embrace and all thoughts of being enemies was swept from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason neither of them notice that Kitty's rhyming some of the time, okay? <strong>

**Let me know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liking it so far? **

* * *

><p>An hour later the sky had cleared.<p>

The two were lying in the park, stargazing. Kitty had called the institute, telling them not to worry.

"Know any constellations?" Lance asked.

"Nope. Do you?"

"Just the North Star." Lance pointed.

Kitty curled up on him. "It's amazing to think that it's the same one all over the world."

"Kitty? The southern hemisphere has different astronomy to us, remember?" Lance laughed.

Kitty's face burned. "You're right." She admitted.

"I'm always right." Lance smirked.

"Not always." Kitty pushed herself off.

"Oh really?" Lance lay on his side, looking at her with a cocky grin. "Name one time when I wasn't."

"The time you thought that tomato's were vegetables, the time you decided that it was a smart idea to make an earthquake in the hole you were in at the time," Kitty counted off.

"Hey, that one was Toad's idea." Lance protested.

"The time you thought it would impress me to almost kill Kelly, when you broke your guitar trying a 'wicked move', when you tripped up Rogue and ended up in a coma, when you…"

"Alright, I get the point." Lance snapped, getting to his feet. Both of them stood up, glaring at each other. "And you're little miss perfect?"

"More than you."

"So just because you're an X-Man goody-two-shoes you never make mistakes?"

"Oh, the X-Men make mistakes."

"You don't need to tell _me _that."

"But we make less than you Brotherhood!"

Lance and Kitty glared at each other for a moment.

"There are five things I really hate about you, just so you know." Lance said.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear them."

"Your dorky friends, your compulsion to always stand up for those who beat you up, your cooking, your driving, oh, and you keep attacking us!"

"We're not the first ones who attack!" Kitty snapped. "And if you remember, you pulled down my first school on top of me! Plus, I've got a list of **the **_**seven **__**things **_**I ****hate ****about ****you**!"

"Always have to outdo me, that's a sixth." Lance rolled his eyes.

"**The seven things I hate about you! Your fame, your game, you're insecure! You love me, you like her! You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy!"**

"That's five." Lance smirked.

Kitty's eyes narrowed. **"****Your ****friends, ****their ****jerks, ****and ****when ****you ****act ****like ****them**** – ****just ****know ****it ****hurts!****" **She told him.

"Yeah, well your friends ain't prize pick either!" Lance snapped.

"**I ****wanna ****be ****with ****the ****one ****I ****know.****" **Kitty sighed. **"****And ****the ****seventh ****thing, ****I ****hate ****the ****most ****that ****you ****do****…" **

"Come on, tell me."

"**You make me love you."**

"Oh." Lance blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "Really?"

"Yes." Kitty nodded. She stepped forwards and hugged him. "Let's not fight, okay?"

"Okay." Lance agreed.

They both layed back down on the ground and stared up at the sky.

Both looking at the other when they were sure the other wasn't watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Lance got into his car."You wanna go out for ice-cream?"

"Love to." Kitty agreed.

They drove the car and stopped at the gelato shop. "They haven't got a ban on mutants here yet." Lance explained.

"For once." Kitty rolled her eyes.

There was a pretty girl handing out the ice-cream. "And what do you want?" She asked Lance.

Not her, Kitty noticed sourly. Lance.

"I'll have a chocolate cone, and Kitty, what'll you have?"

"Oh, choc-mint." Kitty glanced at the selection.

"Could you do that?" Lance smiled at the girl.

Kitty felt her fists ball up.

"Sure thing." The girl smiled flirtatiously. "Do you rather have it with chocolate sprinkles on top? No charge for the toppings."

"Why wouldn't there be a charge? Special?" Kitty folded her arms.

The girl smiled patronisingly at her. "No, my treat." She turned to Lance. "But I am rather special." She said, scooping out ice-cream into cones.

"I'll believe that." Lance grinned, leaning against the counter.

Kitty could practically hear the blood flowing to her head. "I wouldn't." She muttered.

The girl ignored her. "By the way, my name's Jennifer." She added coyly, "Call me Jen."

"Lance." Lance grinned.

"Ooh, like Lance-a-lot." Jennifer smiled. "So, are you anyone's knight in shining armour?" She asked, handing Lance the ice-creams. He fumbled for his wallet.

"Yes." Kitty said waspishly. "Mine."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Really?" She looked Kitty up and down with contempt. "You definitely seem like the girl who needs rescuing."

"I'm a mutant." Kitty practically snarled at her as Lance took off the ice-creams. Jennifer's eyes widened again. "So no. I don't need rescuing often."

"Come on Pretty Kitty." Lance pulled at her arm. "Let's go." He practically dragged her out of the store.

"What was that about?" Lance snapped.

"For flirting with her!" Kitty snapped back.

"What? I wasn't flirting with her." Lance protested.

"Oh really?" Kitty growled.

"No, I… was I?" Lance frowned as the thought dawned on him.

"You didn't notice?" Kitty snapped. "What? I not good enough, and you need a challenge or something?"

"No, of course not! I wasn't flirting!"

There was silence for a moment.

"**It****'****s ****awkward ****and ****silent ****as ****I ****wait ****for ****you ****to ****say****…" **Kitty pointed out. She blinked, then started again. **"****What ****I ****need ****to ****hear ****now ****is ****your ****sincere ****apology.****"**

"Kitty, I have nothing to apologise for!" Lance snapped.

"Yes, you do!"

"Fine, I'm sorry, then." Lance shot back.

"**When ****you ****mean ****it ****I****'****ll ****believe ****it.****" **Kitty told him angrily. "And it had better be now. **If ****you ****text ****it, ****I****'****ll ****delete ****it, ****let****'****s ****be ****clear.**" Then she spun around.

"Kitty, wait!" Lance jogged up to her, his ice-cream still in his hand. "Wait for a minute."

"For what?"

"Just, come back here a second."

"**Oh, I'm not coming back."**

"Fine!" Lance walked up to her and touched her on the arm gently. "I'm sorry, alright? I really wasn't flirting with her. She might have taken it as flirting, but I promise I wasn't."

"Really?"

"You have to believe me. I've got eyes only for you, Pretty Kitty." Lance sighed.

Kitty looked him in the eye. "Okay." She took a lick of the ice-cream. "Hmm… this isn't that bad, actually. Can I try yours?"

"No." Lance laughed, holding it above his head.

"No fair!" Kitty protested, jumping up. "I'll let you try mine."

"Hmm… how about you try it another way?" Lance suggested.

"What?"

Lance took his finger and rubbed it against his ice-cream. Then he gently applied it to his lips and kissed her.

Kitty pulled back and smirked. "Tasty. Time for you to try mine." She placed her ice-cream against her own lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I particuly like this chapter. Sorry about making Lance be a bad boy - but face it, he is.<strong>

**I thought that the ice-cream kisses were very sweet.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So movie?" Kitty suggested. "I'll buy, since you bought the ice-cream."

"Okay." Lance agreed. He glanced at the clock. "7:00. There ought to be something good on."

They arrived at the movies. "So, what do you want?"

"How about Blood Guts III?" Lance suggested.

"Eew, gross." Kitty flinched. "I've never even seen one or two."

"Never? Man, you don't know what you're missing. So no-one from geek manor has ever watched it?"

Kitty's eyes narrowed at the slight but she let it slide. "No. The guys have. Me, Jean, Rogue and Amara went out to the mall they borrowed it."

"The mall? Really? You went there instead of watching an awesome movie?" Lance shook his head. "I'm never gonna understand girls."

"No guy ever will." Kitty smirked. "And don't you forget it."

"I think I've come up with two more things I hate about you." Lance glared at her.

"Oh, really?" Kitty made it sound like she couldn't be less interested.

"Yes. You're annoying on purpose, and you're a squeamish girl."

"Squeamish?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You fainted because you had to phase through Blob, remember?" Lance smirked.

"You ever gotten that close to him? Like, seriously close? Actually going through him? That guy makes Toad smell like roses."

Lance opened his mouth to protest. Then he paused. "You may have a point. But still, I hang out with Toad _and _Blob everyday. I've never fainted from the smell."

Kitty glared at him angrily. "Really? Well, I happen to fly practically every day. I've never _thrown-__up_ because of it."

Lance flinched. "That's because my power has to do with the Earth. I can't be away from it too long."

"You were green when you came off the _simulator_. It has nothing to do with your powers." Kitty shot back.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Amara actually _does _have that problem. She almost died when we went on a boat trip. She's never been sick when she was on the simulator."

Lance blinked. "Well, uh…"

"Face it. You've lost."

"My powers are more in touch with the Earth than Magma." Lance blurted.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Your powers are more in touch?"

Lance opened his mouth and blinked.

"**You****'****re ****taking ****seven ****steps ****here.**" Kitty told him.

"Seven… oh, is this back to the seven things you hate about me?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"You started it."

"Oh really? And can you remember exactly what you hate about me?"

"Yeah. The **Seven ****things ****I ****hate ****about ****you!****Your ****fame, ****your ****games, ****your ****insecure. ****You ****love ****me, ****you ****like ****her. ****You ****made ****me ****laugh, ****you ****made ****me ****cry, ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****which ****side ****to ****buy."**

"Good to know." Lance said.

**"Your ****friends ****their ****jerks**** – ****when ****you ****act ****like ****them ****just ****know ****it ****hurts."** Kitty continued. ** "****I ****wanna ****be ****with ****the ****one ****I ****know. ****And ****the ****seventh ****thing, ****I ****hate ****the ****most ****that ****you ****do****… ****you ****make ****me ****love ****you.**"

"And you're upset about that?" Lance smirked.

"Sometimes." Kitty answered honestly.

"What do you mean my fame?" Lance thought for a second.

"Your type of fame. Your reputation."

"Aah." Lance nodded. Then he looked at the screen. "Uh, what movie do you want to watch then?"

Kitty smiled at him. "How about this one." She pointed. "_The __Very __Best __Worst __Thing._"

"Good choice." Lance said it as a peace offering.

Kitty saw that he was trying to make-up and jumped for it easily. "Thanks." She walked up to the counter and bought two tickets.

Lance got a bucket of popcorn to share. Then the two mutants walked into the movie theatre.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance stopped the car just outside the gates to the Institute. "So, you have fun?"

"Yeah. You?" Kitty placed her lips against his.

"Sure." Lance nodded. "I found out about the seven things you hate about me."

"And I found out about the… eight or nine things you hate about me." Kitty told him.

"Yeah." Lance laughed.

"**And ****compared ****to ****all ****the ****great ****things ****that ****would ****take ****too ****long ****to ****write****… ****I ****probably ****should ****mention ****the ****seven ****that ****I ****like.**" Kitty touched him gently on the shoulder.

"There are seven things about me you like?" Lance hid his surprise behind a smile.

"Of course. **The ****seven ****things ****I ****like ****about ****you! ****Your ****hair, ****your ****eyes, ****your ****old ****Levis. ****When ****we ****kiss ****I****'****m ****hypnotised.**"

Lance smiled and stroked her face. She smiled back at him, her eyes wide and trusting, with a mischievous glint as well.

"**You make me laugh, you make me cry – but I guess that's both I have to buy. Your hands in mine – when we're intertwined everything's alright. I wanna be with the one I know."**

She pulled him into a deep embrace. Then she pulled off and smiled.

"**And the seventh thing, I like the most that you do – you make me love you."**

"That's a good thing now?" Lance smirked.

"You bet." Kitty smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Then she turned around and walked straight through the gates.

Lance watched her for a second and then got into his jeep. He drove away from the X-Institute and arrived back at the brotherhood boarding house eventually.

"So your date went well? You know - the one with the X-Geek?" Pietro yawned.

"Don't call her that.." Lance smiled slightly. "But yeah, it did."

* * *

><p>Across town, Kitty sat in her room, and picked up her list, entitled <em>Things <em>_I __Hate __about __Lance._

1. His Reputation.

2. His Games and Fighting.

3. He's so insecure.

4. He keeps flirting with other girls by accident.

5. My mixed emotions around him.

6. The Brotherhood – how he acts with them.

7. I think I'm in love with him.

Kitty read through the list again. She had written most of it after they had broken up. The last one she had added after they got back together, after deciding that this was still as relevant as it was when they were seperate.

Thinking, she took out her pen and wrote something below it.

8. He makes me forget about all above every time I see him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? You like the story?<strong>

**Yes, it ties into my other story 'Let's Race'. Just a little. I thought that I should change the words around when writing what happened when Lance got home, so that it's the same dialogue in 'Let's Race.'**

**Don't worry - you don't need to read it. It actually has very little with Lancitty (except for one scene), and is a crossover with Maximum Ride.**

**Anyway... did you like it? Come on, just review. It's not that hard. Please?**


End file.
